otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norton
Family Kristy Luna Montgomery is the name of his ex-wife; although, digging that information up without connections to either former LMMC soldiers or ILA members would be difficult at best. His father is Samuel Norton, also with the ILA. His mother is Wendy Norton, again with the ILA. His brother, Jake Norton, died during the initial Vanguard occupation. Previous Affiliation(s) Beginning as private, he served an eleven year term with the LMMC that saw him end at the rank of major. Current Affiliation(s) Again, starting as a private, he joined the NLM. Within nine months, he was a sergeant. A few months after his transfer to Hancock, he was a captain. Known skills He generally gets under people's skin. He can smoke and dip at the same time. Known Aliases Many people call him 'The Most Popular and Influential Man in the Galaxy Whose Merest Word or Action Inspires Others in Far Reaching and Quite Astounding Ways to Perform Feats They Would Not Have Thought Themselves Capable of Otherwise, Loved and Revered by All' or, sometimes, 'Glassjaw' for short. Relationships Despite his friendly attitude, people don't seem to like him. Appearance He's a short, stocky guy who wears a stupid green hat with a silver skull enshrouded in enameled flames in his off duty time. He's fond of tattoos. A jagged spiral pattern circles his right arm, across his back and shoulders, and meets a twisty tattoo running down his left arm. The tattoos end precisely two inches from his wrists. On each shoulder blade are tattoos of plasma bursts. On his chest, above his heart, is a tattoo with the letters ‘KLM,’ a heart, and ‘GGN.’ Tattooed flames wrap around his calves. On his right side, running up his ribs is this nice one: Norton, G. G. LMMC 41-39-120-345. History Born and raised at Rima Sirsalis, G. G. Norton was born to soldiers for soldiers. He joined the LMMC as a hard drinking private, got lucky and married a sensible officer, and managed to piss off the rest of his enlisted family by doing it. This led a downward spiral from hard drinking, hard partying to alcoholism. This, in turn, pissed off his wife and led to a divorce. He cleaned up his act after that in a futile attempt to win her back, and he attended OCS and became a thing he and his family hated: an officer. He also stopped drinking. Things did not improve, and he did not win his wife or his family back, really. Although, his mother and father are no longer openly hostile. He eventually left Luna and headed to New Luna. The rest of his family is all in cahoots with ILA and unwilling to leave. They understand while not necessarily respecting his choice. Current Whereabouts He is believed to be dead on the surface of New Luna, last seen sporting severe plasma burns in an environment rapidly becoming more and more inhospitable to organic life. The Nortcapades Catch all of Nort's zany adventures here at Nortcapade central: Meeting and Drinking Here his genius is learned by Ryan before he accepts jibes from civilians. The Next Day Here he puts his foot in his mouth. Dark Tidings at Foot The taste of boot leather is a good one to Nort. Malingering Here is why he dislikes Vollistans. Quizz Show and Medical Ethics More on the passion of disliking Vollistans. Smoking and Not Joking Why he hates officers is revealed in this nortisode. It Is a Marine's Life for Me More on this dislike of officers and pilots. Quartermaster Pain in the Butt How he gets his petty revenge. The Enemy Within: Who Would Seek Peace, Pt. 1 How Nort isn't so bad as one might think. Sweat & Tears More on Nort being unfriendly. Halloween Comes Late Here Nort levels some vicious taunts. Compromises Here Nort is given the rank he so doesn't want, gets out of jail. Guns of Ghost Chime Prelude Norton goes to jail, reveals hate of Vollistans. The Enemy Within: Guns of Ghost Chime Island Nort sleeps through this log. Thole Man Norton is the victim of assault. The Enemy Within: Last Stop Ghost Chime Norton goes with Lucius to kick some sense into straggling elements of PANL. Stray Musicians Here Norton requests Freebird. Badges Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Classic Lunites Category:Franceza_Web category:Volouscheur_Web